


Today was supposed to be just you and me!

by SilverSunflower



Series: Him and I [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day Off, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Living Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSunflower/pseuds/SilverSunflower
Series: Him and I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970836





	Today was supposed to be just you and me!

Today is a very lazy day as I got up from the intense sunlight falling directly on my face. I looked beside me and the bed was made.

Where is he?

I quickly brushed my teeth and had a bath. Wearing my bathrobe I entered the hall but he wasn't anywhere. Did he leave for the office? Today is supposed to be a day off.

I peeked into the kitchen as I saw a sticky note attached to the fridge.

Went to buy some drinks as few of our friends would come over today . -Kakashi

After a while, he came back and stuffed the fridge with the bottles.

I didn't want anybody to come over today. I didn't need anybody today. I finally had him all to myself.

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked lifting my chin to face him.

"Oh nothing really! I honestly wanted it to be just us, today." I pout.

He cupped my cheeks and stared into my eyes. "I'll make it upto you, after the guests would leave tonight"

He brushed my lips lightly with his thumb. I wanted to part my lips and suck his thumb but a knock on the door stopped me.

Kakashi opened the door and Gai, Iruka and Yamato entered. 

They all greeted me but were staring at me differently and sat down near the kitchen table as kakashi took out some snacks to eat. 

I soon realized it's because I was still wearing my bathrobe. I quickly went inside and changed into a black dress that barely reached my thighs.

"I'll make it upto you, after the guests would leave tonight" this was all that was echoing in my head. I only wore that dress so he could take it off at the end of the day.

I came out to where the guys were sitting and their eyes went wide as they saw me wearing that dress.

Kakashi inhaled harshly as his eyes scanned me from top to bottom.

I sat beside him and all of us were talking .soon, we were drunk.

Couple of bottles lying on the floor and some on the table. Gai was giggling uncontrollably as Yamato babbled about the universe and aliens.

Iruka seemed quite sober though. As him and I were talking, I felt a hand grazing my thigh. 

What is he doing?

My cheeks immediately reddened. I turned my head to look at him but he was busy talking to Iruka.

His hands gripped my thigh pretty hard as I whimpered.

"Are you ok?" Iruka asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

Then, suddenly, I felt kakashi circling with his index finger on my thighs.

His fingers started trailing upward as I squirmed. I quickly shifted to create a distance between him and I as he gripped my waist and pulled me towards him.

"There is something I want to show you, Iruka. But it's in the bedroom. Wait!" He left me with Iruka and went into the bedroom.

Within seconds, his voice called out for me.  
"I can't find it, baby, can you help me?"

I stood up and started walking towards the bedroom. As soon as I entered, kakashi grabbed me by the waist and pinned me to the wall.

I shrieked as he covered my mouth with his hand while his other hand gripped on my waist even tighter.

"They are still outside." He whispered.

He removed his hand from my mouth but left his thumb there grazing my bottom lip.

I stared his eyes as I parted my lips and took his thumb into my mouth. I could see he was surprised.

I started sucking on his thumb, swirling my tongue around it which made him moan.

"Shah! They're still outside." I mumbled innocently with his thumb still in my mouth.

He took out his thumb and quickly spun me around as my chest was pressed on the wall. I wanted to move but he wasn't budging while his hands were keeping me in the place he desired.

He grazed his fingers up my thigh and landed on my butt.

"I want to leave marks all over your thighs and ass." He whispered into my left ear.  
My ears were so red. He isn't the one to talk dirty often. So when he does, it makes me so helpless.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT TO SHOW TO ME KAKASHI??" Iruka screamed from the kitchen.

"We should go! " I said, breathing heavily.  
His hand left my ass and started grazing my neck and collar bone.

"Please! He is waiting outside " I begged. 

I felt him planting a kiss on my neck and then sucking. He applied a bit more pressure and I soon realized, he was marking my neck.  
His one hand was still gripping my waist and his other hand cupped my chest.

He spun me around to face him as I looked at his face. His mask was down and he had a smirk in his face.

Cocky bastard! I thought .

He brought his face close to my collar bone area and repeated what he did to my neck a while ago. I clenched his shirt hard as he sucked on my skin.

He parted and then looked at the marks he made proudly.

"They are so beautifully visible. Do me a favour and pull your hair up in a bun?" He whispered as he pulled his mask back on.

"Are you crazy?" I moved away to check myself in the mirror. The marks were really red and my cheeks matched their colour as I blushed so hard.

Kakashi moved behind me and pulled my hair up into the bun as I was standing frozen. 

"Let's go out now!" He winked and held my hand as we walked towards the kitchen.


End file.
